


Marichat One shot Prompt

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: This is a prompt of "Are you high?" Please enjoy my first smut.





	Marichat One shot Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a prompt list. I might do a “Are you drunk?” but should I do that as another marichat or one of the other corners of the love square? Also don't hate me if this is bad, this is my first fanfic that's got a bit of smut/sin in it. Also no Chat is not trying to rape her. Just mark her. Plz don't hate me if it seems like rape I'm not good at this kind of writing.

Marichat prompt one-shot

 

“Are you high?” Marinette asked as Chat Noir came through her balcony trap door.

 

“Nooooo.” was his response as he kept snuggling against her.

 

Marinette frowned and pulled a plant out of his hair, realizing it was catnip.

 

“Chat, how did you get catnip in your hair?” Marinette asked, worried about her partner.

 

Chat giggled like a little school girl, his eyes red from the catnip. “i… I was patrolling and missed a step and,” he giggled again, “fell onto a balcony that had a bunch of plants and I guess they were catnip.…. Purrincess you're so soft.” he said as he nuzzled her.

 

Marinette squeaked as Chat's nuzzled forced her to lay down on her bed as he hugged her side, nuzzling her neck. Marinette blinked as she felt a small vibration emanating from Chat.

 

“Chat are you purring?” she asked curiously.

 

Chat's response was to purr louder and suddenly began to nibble on her neck. Marinette gasped when she felt his teeth on her neck. She knew her face was beet red. She didn't know why Chat came to her.

 

“Chaaaaat.” Marinette said as he bit down hard on her shoulder.

 

Chat continued purring but let out a small growl when Marinette tried to get away.

 

“Don't move.” he growled, biting the spot where her shoulder meets her collarbone.

 

She winced but stayed still. She wasn't scared of him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. She then felt him grinding against her leg. His hands resting on her breasts. Her face as red as a tomato.

 

She wouldn't admit this to him, but she had gained a crush on her partner in the last 4 years they've been fighting Hawk Moth. She still had a crush on Adrien, but this position she was in was making her crush on Chat Noir larger.

 

She wondered why he came to her in his drugged state. She thought he loved Ladybug, not Marinette. She frowned at that thought. Chat Noir loved her hero persona, but he probably didn't love her as clumsy Marinette. Not that he knew she was Ladybug.

 

Chat sensed that she wasn't smiling, so in his drugged state he licked her cheek before kissing down her cheek to her neck. Marinette gasped in surprise.

 

“C-Chat. Y-you should stop this. Y-you’re not yourself.” Marinette stuttered, blushing.

 

Chat growled. “You're mine.” he growled softly before sucking on her neck.

 

Marinette held in a moan. She knew all he was doing was just because he was in a drugged state from the catnip. She knew that even he came out of this daze he's going to want to pretend all of this never happened. He’ll probably avoid her, well her as Marinette, for a long time. She began to push Chat Noir off of her.

 

“Stop it Chat! You love Ladybug, not me… Stop… please Chat…” She said a tear running down her face, Chat looked at her, his pupils going wide.

 

That seemed to snap Chat Noir out of his drugged state, or at least enough to make him realize what he's doing and to back away from her.

 

“Princess….. i-im sorry! I-i don't know what happened.. did I hurt u?” He asked, worried about her.

 

Marinette shook her head, but the small amount of blood coming from the bite on her shoulder told him otherwise. He frowned and looked down.

 

“I caused that mark didn't I…..” he whispered, fear in his voice.

 

She frowned. “Yes, but you were under the influence of catnip. You weren't yourself.” Marinette said, reaching her hand out to touch his face.

 

Chat flinched and moved away from her outreached hand. She frowned and placed her hand back in her lap. She fought side by side with him for 4 years, and unlike her, he's grown more handsome in those four years. His hair was longer in the back, and his hair on the left side of his head, was shaved down. He had studs in his left ear, and those muscles. He had gotten more toned and muscular in those 4 years.

 

Chat looked at Marinette. He realized in these 4 years, she had gotten beautiful beyond comparison. Her hair, no longer in her signature twin tails, laid over her shoulders, down to her breasts. Those also seemed to have gotten to be the perfect size. He blushed at that thought. She seemed to still be a strong willed woman, who could probably bench press him if she wanted. He stood up shakily.

 

“I-I think I should go. I'm sorry I did this to you princess… I hope you understand I would never hurt you on purpose.” He said before turning away from her and leaping out of her balcony trap door.

 

Marinette sat on her bed looking at her bed, wishing she could've stopped him from leaving, tell him she doesn't blame him. She blinked when she felt a teardrop land on her hand, that was clenching her sheet. She wiped at her face before closing her balcony trap door and heading down from her loft bed. Tikki flew over to her and frowned.

 

“Are you ok, Marinette?” Tikki asked worried.

 

“Y-Yeah Tikki. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. I wish I could've told him that I don't blame him for what he did. He wasn't himself. I do need to bandage my shoulder though. Thankfully there's no patrol today. I don't think he’ll want to see Marinette for a long while…..” Marinette said, tears began to run down her cheeks at the thought of her kitty avoiding her as Marinette.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror, her right shoulder had a deep bite mark, it wasn't too bad, just bleeding a bit. She also noticed the small hickeys on her neck, she touched them lightly with her hand. She knew he didn't mean to give her these. He probably didn't even like her In that way. The nickname he gave her is just something he's been calling her since the Evillustrator battle.

 

She sighed before heading down stairs to the bathroom. She was glad her parents were out on a date today, it made it less awkward. She made it to the bathroom and placed a large bandage on her shoulder and got a bit of concealer on her neck, covering up the bigger marks. It was becoming night, and she had plans with Alya and Chloe.

 

Chloe might've been a bit of a bitch in school, but now they're in their last year before they go off to université.

 

Marinette still didn't want to take a chance. She went upstairs, grabbed her jacket and purse, to which Tikki flew into. She left the bakery and headed for Alya's apartment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Marinette was helping out at the bakery, helping ring out customers and baking pastries. Chat Noir was out on her balcony, pacing. He came to apologize to her about what happened yesterday. He had developed a crush on his artistic, clumsy, outgoing classmate a year ago. He still had feelings for his Bugaboo, but Marinette was truly beautiful, inside and out. He blushed at the image of her.

 

“Stop thinking those thoughts Adrien. You need to apologize to her.” Chat said to himself

 

Marinette headed upstairs to her room. She walked into her room and froze as she heard a familiar voice coming from her balcony. Her eyes teared up a bit. She ran up to her bed, almost falling off in her rush. Throwing open her balcony trap door to see Chat Noir hyping himself up to apologize to her.

 

Marinette smiled. “Minou~!” Marinette called out, making Chat Noir freeze in place.

 

He turned to face her and smiled. “H-hey purrincess. I-I just came by to see how you were doing and to apologize for yesterday. I ran into some catnip and it was like I wasn't in control anymore… I just don't want you to hate me. I can't bare to think of you, someone who's amazing and creative and way too good for me, hating me. I hope you can forgi--" he was cut off by Marinette running to him and kissing him, making them fall back onto the floor of the balcony.

 

She landed on top of him. Breaking the kiss, she blushed and sat up, scooting a couple inches from him, her face as red as a tomato. She began to play with a loose strand of her hair.

 

“Your saying I'm amazing? Do you not know how amazing you are? You've been saving people for 4 years now! And I have had a crush on you for 2 of those…” Marinette's face turned bright red as she realized what she said.

 

“But, you're in love with Ladybug not me… so I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable just now.” Marinette stated, frowning as she looked at her balcony floor.

 

Chat sat up and leaned forward so that he was mere inches from her face.

 

“Why on earth would I be uncomfortable with my purrincess kissing me? I've had a crush on you since I was 16. So it would seem we've had a crush on each other for 2 years now.” Chat stated, his signature smirk in place.

 

Marinette blinked. “B-but I thought you loved Ladybug?” she asked, confused by this information.

 

“I do still love her, but I love you as well Marinette. I realized my Lady will never return my feelings. That's when I realized who I should have been chasing after. Which is you. I'm really sorry for how I treated you yesterday. From what I've been told, catnip is something I should've never gotten near. It apparently makes me go into cat instincts.” Chat rambled, blushing a bit.

 

Marinette smiled, tears of joy in her eyes. She stood up and held her hand out for Chat. He blinked, taking her hand and standing up. She led him to her balcony door.

 

“Come on, there's something I wanna show you.” Marinette explained as she released his hand from hers.

 

She jumped down to her bed and down the ladder and sat on her computer chair. Chat followed behind, nervously. He looked at her before sitting on her chaise. Marinette took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“You say Ladybug will never return your feelings. Well that's actually not true.” Marinette stated.

 

“How can you be so sure Purrincess?” He asked curiously.

 

“Because, well,” Marinette stood up. “Spots On!” She called out as Tikki flew into her earrings, transforming her.

 

The bright pink light from her transformation went out. Standing where Marinette stood was Ladybug. Her outfit having changed in the years. No longer in her twin tails, but in a bun on top of her head, with black and red chopsticks. Her outfit now had black shoulders, solid red arms, polka dot chest and legs, and a black part around her stomach. Chat’s mouth hung wide open in surprise.

 

“S-Surprise?” Ladybug said nervously waving at him.

 

Chat smiled, standing up. “Claws In!” Chat called.

 

A blinding green light filled her room. When Ladybug opened her eyes, in Chat’s place was Adrien Agreste. Still with the earrings in his ear, hair pushed to the side to show off the shorter hair. He smiled.

 

“Surprise!” Adrien stated, smiling.

 

Marinette wanted to cry right then and there. She almost did. Adrien saw this and walked over to her hugging her.

 

“It's ok.” Adrien said, trying to soothe her.

 

“I've had a crush on Adrien since the day StoneHeart was stopped. Turns out both men I was crushing on are the same amazing guy!” Marinette said, tears of joy in her eyes.

 

Both teens laugh a joyful laugh. Marinette detransforms and they look each other in the eyes before slowly closing the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so wasn't expecting this to turn into a identity reveal but yea, I hope you guys like it. It was my first of this kind of one shot. Thanks to tbehartoo as always for helping me out!


End file.
